


Steal your heart

by xBungeeGum



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Biting, Choking, Clothed Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBungeeGum/pseuds/xBungeeGum
Summary: One lipstick trace can give you amazing experience.(One event can give you a good idea too. (￣ω￣;)





	Steal your heart

Finally, something good. Challenging work, but not impossible or difficult. This time, Kurosaki Ranmaru is required to advertise a new type of lipstick. No problem with that. It's not his style to advertise female products, but his work requires it. Moreover, there isn't a reason to give it to someone else. Wonderful lipstick color as well as a bit of sex appeal, of course it will attract every woman without him even wanting it. Still, he already owned Kotobuki Reiji. 

Back to his work. All the places that served as backgrounds were pretty good. First photo - in a luxuriously furnished room. He had to sit on the floor in front of the leather couch and scatter "pheromones." Open shirt and a loose tie, a bright lipstick outlining female lips, spread near his collarbone. He had to move his head at different angles. Okay, 7-8 photos with this setting are enough. Now let's change the place.

The city was stunning at night. The lights of the buildings were perfect description for lively setting, but also romantic. The subject contained a slight shades of flirting with the women and expressing sincere feelings, feeding every young girl's dream. Wait, was that his photo from 30 minutes ago on the billboard? It's so mainstream. And when did they manage to put it there? Well it doesn’t matter. He can and will ignore that.

A little rest. Now he can look through them carefully and keep one or two for that annoying older member of Quarter Night. Not that he cares if he gets them or not. He knew very well that his lover was capable of everything when it came to the silver-haired man.

After returning to the first photo corner, the thing that caught his eye was his surprising partner or maybe an enemy for this ad - Ittoki Otoya, who apparently had neither the experience nor the courage to show a flair of male attractiveness in the adult sphere. Moreover, now he was shaking like a chihuahua.

It's not his problem to deal with the others, but from STARISH he acquired a small weakness for the red-haired boy just because they had similarity with their instruments. It was definitely because the younger boy had the ability to attract people with his personality, but Kurosaki didn’t have the courage to admit it even to himself.

One or two words will not hurt.

"Oi."

"Y-yes?" Poor boy, his voice was shaking.

"Calm down? You said you will give your best? Be a worthy opponent and show me what you can do.” Quiet laughter. "If you can, I suppose."

"Of course I can! Just stay and watch. "He didn’t even wait for an answer and immediately went to somewhere. Heh, probably looking for courage from Ichinose Tokiya.

Surprisingly, the annoying brunet was absent. What a big miracle that he didn’t spin around the silver hair. Kotobuki also had his share of everyday tasks, but he always found time for the heterochromatic boy.

It was quiet. Bitterly quiet.

Now, after his entertainment left, back to work. After one or two beers. Of all these pictures and limited rest his lips dried out and even more his throat.

On the way to the vending machine by chance, the biggest annoyance came from somewhere with the biggest shit eating smile. Wonderful, now it will take 2 hours to hear every adventure the oldest of the group has had in a day. All his expectations disappeared when instead of hearing loud voice, he was greeted with lust filled eyes and dreamy expression.

Who was to blame for this? Otoya, who innocently said what work he was given while talking to Reiji earlier and saying who was the second person in this job for the rock soul's greatest misfortune.

Kotobuki had many faces, most of which were just shades of cheerful personality. You can rarely encounter a serious brunet and even more aroused without the physical intervention of the silver head.  
For a few seconds, Kurosaki was greeted with sudden shivers. Not that he was praising his lover, but without a doubt he could confirm the amazing sex in his life.  
But now wasn’t the right time for that. He didn’t need the fatigue that would break him down after sexual intercourse.

A sudden change. He was no longer in that difficult situation. There wasn’t even evidence of sexuality. Only innocent atmosphere and cheerful Kotobuki. Is he trying to tease him? Does he really have time to tease the bassist now?

"Ran-Ran ~!"

"Tch.."

"Don't “Tch” me! That's very cold of you!"

"What do you want, Reiji?"

Again that look. Ah, the brunet will destroy him.

"What do I want.. Hmm ~.." Sly smile.

Shivers? It wasn't just that anymore.. Warm and cold waves struck his stomach like a thunder from clear sky.

"I heard from Otoyan about the photo shoot and decided to come because I have nothing better to do."

"Don’t bother me with nonsense. I still have work."

"Five minutes will not hurt you! Come on, come on."

Come on, come on, but where were they going? But of course, in a private place. As they walked hand-to-hand and Ranmaru's unwillingness for that, he felt Reiji's slight rage. Or was he imagining that? Why is Reiji angry and won’t hide it well?

They returned to the room where the photos were initially taken and were greeted with emptiness. No equipment, no people. Kotobuki sat on the couch and patted the space beside him. The younger boy thought for a moment if he should do that, but decided not to make any unnecessary scenes.

"Hey Ran-Ran, I wanted to ask you.." Sly smile. "What is this near your collarbone?"

Ah? That? "He touches the traces of lipstick. "They wanted something sexy so one of the girls put a kiss mark with the lipstick."

"Hmmm, she must have been shy." The atmosphere was cold now.

"Shy? I think for sure she won’t scream like a school girl for that."

"True, true. But she was happy with what you asked of her."

"Huh? Oi Reiji, don't tell me you're jealous of something so small?” Loud laugh. It’s unbelievable. The brunet, who knew perfectly well what their relationship status is..to be jealous like a kid. But Kurosaki misses one fact.

"What if I'm jealous?" The older man narrowed his eyes slowly and shook his head. "What will you do if I'm jealous?"

The jealousy of the brunet wasn't innocent and stupid. It was obsessive and totally serious.

"Reiji--"

"Will you just erase the lipstick? Or will you apologize for allowing this?”

"Apologize? This is funny. "The silver-haired man turned his head to one side and laughed again contemptuously.

"It's not for me, Kurosaki." Shit, the last name. Things were serious. Fear caught him for a moment. Should he open his eyes and look at the figure next to him, or should he first calm himself down?

He chose a third option to use work as an excuse.  
"I don’t have time for this. Another time.”

"No, we will talk now."

"I don't have the nerve--" A sharp interruption brought Ranmaru's body onto the sofa by Kotobuki.

"Kurosaki, shut up." The situation is bad. Very bad.  
The silver-haired boy sank into the couch and turned his eyes slowly, ignoring the sharp look directed at him. The ability to squeeze the noise of swallowing has long been forgotten. He can’t even do that without the brown-eyed man watching the movement of his adam's apple with a hungry look.

"Should I break your neck from too much marking? To destroy this hair of yours? Lips?" 

What caused these words on his body. They shattered his submissive side even if the couple didn’t have such a type of relationship. Their sexual life consisted of variety, exchanges. Both sides received equal attention to the same parts of the body.

The older man began slowly moving his hand from Kurosaki's cheek to his neck, rubbing it with more force. A good way to show dominance. Only that the younger boy didn’t have a thing for choking, not until now.

Kotobuki tried to use a little bit force and seeing no problems on the other side, he used even more enough to squeeze the upper part of Ranmaru in the couch.

It was surprising. How did the brunet looked weak on the outside, but he pretty much hid the truth. The veins of his hand began to outline, giving an even hotter look. If the silver-haired boy had the opportunity to see he would, for sure, but he was too busy to control his breathing, not because Reiji was stopping him. The older man knew his boundaries and decided to stay only in the safe zone. Difficulties came from the strong excitement that rocked Kurosaki's soul a lot.

"Hehe, I didn’t know you were such a pervert."

"Hng.."

The punishment has long been forgotten. Reiji's only purpose at the moment was to get the man under him to ask cutely for release. To be fucked and to know that he will no longer be able to satisfy a woman.

"Hey, Ran-Ran." There's no answer.

"Ran-Ran .." Still nothing.

"Kurosaki." Yes, he was listening. His whole being shaking with pleasure. A sadistic smile appeared on the older's face. What satisfaction is such a strong personality to tremble for you.

How much he can make him obey, spread his legs, and penetrate him. But no, it brings pleasure, but not psychological satisfaction.

How long has it been since the beginning of this situation? How many minutes, hours did these rude fingers torture him? Sweet revenge, yes, Ranmaru thought. His pride has long been forgotten, the only thing he desires is to get more. More from these strong and rough hands, more of this wicked smile, these dark and hot eyes. Destruction, wishing to be destroyed, but to destroy too. To scratch this juicy back until the brunet moves slowly and painfully inside him. And then press him in the leather sofa and do the same with him. To ruffle this soft brown hair and pull it to cause strong moans. To—

"Hey, don't forget that I'm here." His fingers have long been directed at Kurosaki's clothed cock, doing magic. "What's inside your beautiful head?" The fingers came back up, putting heat on soft lips.

A little pause. "You." The silver-haired man turned his head slightly to push the brown-eyed man's forefinger into his mouth, sucking it for a moment. "How I want you to destroy me and then destroy you."

The older of the two of them shook with excitement, his cheeks showing sweet red color. "F-fuck..”

Dominance? Obedience? They don’t a have these roles. Their only goal is to satisfy each other. Kotobuki sat down in Kurosaki's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. His lips placed on the physically stronger man’s neck, melting them on his burning flesh. Light movements with the pelvis were enough to bring both figures to unbearable ecstasy.

Wet lips bring along the tooth marks and purple spots, shaking fingers pulling spiky hair, his thighs moving so he can press their sensitive spots to one another. Kotobuki sighed, propping his head tiredly on Ranmaru's neck without stopping his movements. In turn, the silver-haired boy placed his fingers on Reiji's butt, giving him more courage to continue. But it's not enough. He wants more.

At that moment, the brunet turned his head to the right and stretched his hand to the small table beside them, taking the lipstick, which was left as a gift from fate.

He stopped his movements and opened the product cap to put it on his lips. Such a red shade didn't looked good on Kotobuki, but somehow made his lips too delicious.

"You don’t need other people for that, right.. You have me..."

"Do you still think about it.."

"I want to be the only one in your mind.."

"Fuck, you are- Hng-" He rolled his eyes slowly to the back oh his head and turned his head in the same direction, helping the brown-eyed man to put the red color over his entire neck. They were close, both. Entirely clothed sex was a new experience for them, but far away from enjoyable than direct contact.

"Touch me.. Damn it, touch me, Reiji."

"Haha.. You want me that much.."

Without warning, Kurosaki pulled the boy's soft hair and growled frustratedly. "If you don’t make me cum, I'll tear your clothes off and fuck you like never before."

The brunet bit his lips. "Don't give me empty hopes, Ran-Ran ~. I'm so lonely down there."

"The younger member of the two rose sharply and attacked Reiji's neck, pulling his hair to bite his sweet spot. The brown-eyed man moaned softly and pressed his member even more into the bassist's, bringing himself to the edge.

But it wasn’t over. The silver hair didn't finish and Kotobuki was perfectly aware of that. He rose slowly from Ranmaru's lap and sat on his knees in front of him, unbuckled his belt and his zipper to get a throbbing penis In his hand. He exhaled hot air on it and put a long, damp strip along the length, receiving a reply in return from the touched place. Kurosaki needed a little more. Just a little more. The older boy directed his lips to the head and sucked hard, bringing Ranmaru to intoxicating orgasm, shaking his whole body.

"Fuck.. Fuck.."

"Mm.. delicious."

The silver-haired boy opened and closed his hazy eyes several times and finally exhaled heavily.

"You'll kill me someday."

The smaller boy smiled lazily. "And you will like it.."

".. I can't deny that."


End file.
